


Catatan Kerinduan

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Brotherhood, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya curhatan perasaan-perasaan Fang ketika ditinggal sang kakak mengembara semesta. Fic for Fang's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catatan Kerinduan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOC-karena sifat Kapten Kaizo belum keliatan. Absurd dan Ambigu. lompatan timeline terlalu jauh (?).  
> Karena belum ada yang tahu dengan pasti apa hubungan Kaizo-sama dan Fang..., ya sudahlah biarkan imajinasi ini berkembang sebagaimana adanya.  
> selamat membaca.

Ini minggu pertama Fang tinggal sendiri tanpa kakaknya, yang berkelana mengarungi semesta. Fang memandang foto sang kakak yang dulu begitu dekat dengannya. Fang tak bisa lagi mengenakan topeng sok tegarnya, ia mengusap foto sang kakak. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia berusaha untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam pada kakaknya itu. Kakak terbaik, teman pertamanya, menampilkan sosok ayah dan sosok ibu yang telah tiada, sosok guru yang mengajarkan kehidupan. Kakak sempurna bagi Fang. Namun..., ini minggu pertama Fang tidak bertemu dengan kakak sempurnanya itu. Kakak yang penyayang dan tegas itu tidak ada disisinya. Fang memeluk foto itu.

"Tahukah kau kak? Ini baru seminggu..., tapi aku sudah kesepian kak."

Ini minggu kedua. Fang kesal dan melempar tasnya ke arah tumpukan kayu lapuk yang mungkin berasal dari atap rumah-angker-yang ditempatinya. Boboiboy. Boboiboy. Boboiboy. Fang kesal mendengar nama itu. Semua orang membanggakan Boboiboy yang tidak ada di tempat ini. Bukan dirinya yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, bukan dirinya yang berhasil menjadi urutan pertama di lomba lari tadi. Fang kesal. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang bernama Boboiboy itu, tapi Fang berharap ia akan menemukannya dan menantangnya. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lebih hebat dari orang bernama Boboiboy itu. Fang mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke satu-satunya tempat yang masih dikatakan aman untuk ditempati. Tempat yang menjadi kamarnya. Fang mengambil foto sang kakak bercerita pada foto itu tentang kekesalannya pada orang bernama Boboiboy.

"Tapi kak..., meski aku merasa kesal..., entah kenapa aku merasa orang itu mungkin orang yang kakak cari."

Ini minggu ketiga. Fang semakin kesal dengan orang yang bernama Boboiboy itu. Namun, kali ini Fang agaknya mengerti kenapa semua teman sekolahnya mengagumi Boboiboy. Kalau mendengar cerita-cerita mereka, Boboiboy memiliki kepribadian yang unik. Tegas, ceria, dan sedikit Pemarah demi kebaikan. Mirip dengan kakaknya, minus ceria. Wajah kakaknya seceria apapun kakaknya akan tetap datar. Fang bahkan belum pernah melihat kakaknya tersenyum, tawa kakaknya pun dilakukan dengan wajah tak berekspresi. Semakin banyak mendengar semakin  membuat Fang yakin, jika orang inilah yang dicari oleh sang kakak hingga menggembara ke semesta.

"Kak..., aku rasa aku justru menemukan orang yang kau cari di bumi."

Ini minggu keempat. Fang merasa ia melupakan satu hari terpenting baginya. Ya, hari yang mana ia tiba-tiba melihat jam tangannya berubah dan membuatnya mampu mengendalikan bayangan. Fang menghela nafas, seandainya ia bisa membentuk bayangan manusia, Fang ingin sekali membuat bayangan serupa kakaknya untuk menemaninya. Fang membentuk kepala harimau dengan tangannya dan memunculkan anak harimau bayangan. Fang tersenyum bangga seraya memandang foto sang kakak. Fang berjongkok, menahan rasa sedihnya yang mendadak menguat di dadanya. Anak harimau bayang itu mendekati Fang lalu menjilat pipi Fang yang sudah dialiri air hangat. Fang tersenyum lalu mengambil foto kakaknya.

"Kak, aku punya kuasa yang hebat. Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran Boboiboy dengan kuasa ini. Aku harap kakak bisa melihatnya."

Ini bulan ketiga. Fang sudah mampu mengendalikan kuasa bayangnya hingga harimau bayangnya kini sudah sempurna. Kini ia bahkan bisa membuat hewan lain selain harimau yaitu elang bayang dan tikus bayang. Fang mengusap kepala harimau bayangnya dan memandang foto sang kakak. Fang mengambil foto itu dan memperlihatkannya pada harimau bayang yang duduk anteng di sebelahnya. Fang tersenyum seolah-olah harimau bayangnya adalah adiknya.

"Ini kakakku. Handsome kan? Kak, lihatlah aku sudah bisa mengendalikan kuasaku. Suatu hari kakak perlu melihatnya!"

Ini bulan keempat. Fang berulang tahun dan ini adalah ulang tahun pertamanya tanpa sang kakak. Fang mengeluarkan harimau bayang, elang bayang, dan tikus bayang untuk merayakan hari jadinya itu. Fang meletakan foto sang kakak di atas meja makan yang sudah terisi sepotong cake coklat yang baru ia beli dari kedai koko terbaik se-Pulau Rintis. Fang menancapkan lilin kecil di atas cake itu lalu menyalakannya. Fang memandang foto sang kakak lalu mencoba tersenyum, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

“Happy Birthday to Me..., Apa kakak di sana juga merayakan ulang tahunku? Aku rindu sekali padamu, kak.”

Ini bulan keenam. Fang akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Boboiboy. Tidak seperti bayangan Fang sebelumnya, Boboiboy orang yang biasa saja. Wajah Boboiboy memang tampan, tapi tidak setampan dirinya. Kemampuan belajarnya pun biasa saja, Fang bahkan yakin ia lebih pintar dari Boboiboy itu. Fang meletakan kardus misterius yang ia temukan di depan rumahnya lalu memandang foto sang kakak. Ia segera menumpahkan kekecewaannya melihat pemuda yang digadang-gadang lebih populer darinya itu. Fang menghela nafasnya lalu membuka kardus yang sempat ia abaikan itu. Fang terkesiap melihat benda yang ada di dalam kardus itu. Fang mengambil kartu yang ada di atas benda itu.

 _‘Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku berhasil melacak keberadaanmu di bumi. Ini alat untuk kita berkomunikasi. Rakit yang benar!-Kaizo.'_  Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Fang mengusap matanya lalu mengumpulkan semangat untuk merakit mesin serupa proyektor itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menghubungi sang kakak. Fang mengernyitkan matanya dan membalik kartu yang tadi di bacanya.

‘ _P.S Hubungi aku setelah kau selesai merakitnya.’_

Dan bukan hanya ia yang ingin cepat-cepat menghubungi.

~...~...~...~

Fang memandang hasil rakitannya dengan begitu bangga. Fang mencoba menguji alat tersebut sembari berharap cemas. Perasaan itu hilang seiring dengan bekerjanya alat yang baru ia rakit. Fang tersenyum senang mungkin ia harus memikirkan kembali cita-citanya selain menjadi populer. Hologram itu kini menampilkan gambar punggung kursi dan rambut biru muda yang mencuat. Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu kursi itu berbalik dan memunculkan seseorang yang duduk di sana. Tak lama perkiraan Fang terjadi, punggung kursi itu berbalik dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang sangat Fang kenal baik. Fang tersenyum, membanggakan dirinya yang berhasil merakit benda serupa proyektor itu.

“Aku percaya kau bisa merakitnya.”

“Iya, Kak Kaizo.” Ucap Fang mencoba sedingin biasanya. Ekspresi kakaknya saat itu juga dingin.

“Apa ada informasi yang ingin kau sampaikan?”

“Banyak. Tapi dari kesemuanya..., aku rindu sekali padamu Kak Kaizo.”

“Sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu ketika memanggilku. Ceritakan, Fang.”

Fang pun mulai menceritakan semua kisahnya. Mulai dari awal ia masuk hingga saat ini ia mampu bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Termasuk dengan kuasanya dan bagaimana ia mendapatkan kuasa yang akhirnya ia ingat setelah kejadian dengan Adu Du dan Probe. Fang menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk ulang tahun pertamanya tanpa sang kakak. Fang memang tak bisa memungkiri, ia begitu sedih ketika sang kakak tidak ada di sisinya ketika ia berulang tahun. Fang bahkan membeli sepotong cake coklat dari kedai Tok Aba dan memakannya sendirian seraya menahan kesedihan.

“Sudah?” tanya sang kakak dengan ekspresi datar. Fang menghela nafas dan mengangguk. “Kini giliranku bercerita.”

Fang mendengarkan perjalanan sang kakak menjelajah semesta, bertemu dengan para penjelajah semesta lainnya yang keji. Beruntung sang kakak memiliki kepintaran dan teknologi yang cukup maju sehingga selama ini sang kakak baik-baik saja. Fang tak lagi dapat menahan rasa sedihnya ketika sang kakak juga merayakan hari ulang tahun Fang meski ia tidak bisa menemui Fang. Dan sama seperti Fang, sang kakak pun sedih karena ia tidak bisa menerima suapan cake yang biasa diberikan Fang padanya. Fang mengusap air matanya.

“Hadiahmu akan ku kirim tak lama lagi. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Jangan pindah lagi Fang.”

“Baik, Kak Kaizo.”

“Fang.”

“Ya?”

“Meski telat, selamat ulang tahun.”

“Ah..., kakak ini. Sudah telat dua bulan, kak. Tapi..., terima kasih, kakak memang kakak yang terbaik.”

“Hm. Baiklah. Hari ini cukup? Besok setelah kau selesai sekolah kita berhubungan lagi. Dan beri aku informasi lebih banyak tentang 'orang itu'.”

“Tentu Kak...,”

“Ah, ya Fang....”

“Iya kak Kaizo?”

“Syukurlah kau sudah punya teman sekarang. Aku senang.” Itu pertama kalinya Fang melihat kakaknya tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Kak Kaizo.”

~...~...~...~

“Dey, kau yakin kau tidak sakit Fang?” Tanya Gopal ketika melihat Fang yang terus tersenyum sejak pagi. Boboiboy memandang Gopal ketika Fang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gopal. Fang masih tersenyum memandang langit yang cerah dari balik jendela sekolah. “Jangan-jangan dia terkena cecair emosi Y dari Adu Du lagi!”

“Jis, gak mungkin lah Gopal. Sudah dua kali Adu Du menggunakan cecair semacam itu, tentu sudah takkan mempan lagi lah!” ucap Yaya.

“Dey, kalau begitu bagaimana kau menjelaskan keadaan Fang saat ini?”

“Pasti ada yang membuatnya senang, ma! Mungkin hari ulang tahunnya?” Jelas Ying.

“Loh, bukankah tertulis di sana kalau Fang ulang tahun bulan April kemarin?” Ucap Boboiboy seraya menunjuk jadwal pelajaran, jadwal piket, dan jadwal ulang tahun seluruh murid. Ying menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Kan hanya pemikiranku, ma.”

“Kalian bicara apa sih? Ganggu orang saja.” Ucap Fang.

“Dey, akhirnya kau sadar dari tingkah anehmu.” Ucap Gopal. Fang mengerutkan keningnya dan berdiri.

“Apa kau cakap?!”

“Kau memang aneh sedari pagi, Fang. Kau tersenyum sedari tadi dan tidak mengindahkan semua pertanyaan kami. Kau bahkan sempat salah masuk kelas, kan?!” Jelas Boboiboy. Fang memutar matanya.

“Jadi maksudmu, aku tidak boleh senang begitu?”

“Bukan begitu..., hanya ingin tahu alasanmu senang saja. Kami kan berbagi kesenangan denganmu.” Ucap Yaya. Fang menghela nafasnya. Memikirkan kebohongan yang mungkin masuk akal bagi mereka.

“Film yang mau aku tonton release hari ini. Pemainnya aktor favoritku. Aku hanya sudah tidak sabar menontonnya. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan populer seperti aktor itu!” Ucap Fang. Keempat temannya langsung terjatuh. Fang tersenyum penuh makna. _‘Maaf, ya..., hanya kebahagiaan ini saja yang tidak ingin aku bagikan.’  
_

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Fang!  
> Happy Watch BoBoiBoy The Movie, Indonesia!
> 
> Apakah endingnya absurd? Maaf, sudah lama aku tidak mengambil Fang sebagai tokoh utama. Ada yang tanya dari mana aku tahu nama Abang Ganteng? Kalau lihat Credit ending episode 24, di bagian Cast terdapat nama Abang Ganteng, lho! Marilah berlatih untuk lebih jeli....  
> (Fang: Dasar kau juga baru sadar setelah liat di Fb salah satu fanartist BBB favoritemu, Rii....  
> Yako: Ehehe..., Maaf....)  
> Mungkin sudah ada beberapa orang yang menyadari namanya sih, karena yah..., spoilernya cukup banyak di google lah.... kalau dicari pasti ketemu sebenarnya. Ah ya..., namanya terdengar Jepang banget kalau di telinga saya, mungkin di China juga bisa pakai nama Kaizo.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
